halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana-G018
|gender=Female |height=180cm (5'11") |weight= |hair=White |eyes=Blue |cyber= |specialty=Artillery Spotter |sigweapons= |rank= Specialist (E-4) |tag=G018 |serviceno= |class=III: Gamma Company |branch=*UNSC Navy *UNSC Spartan Branch |unit=Team Machete |affiliation= |notable= }} There's no concept in military strategy Morgana-G018 can't comprehend, but a joke she may need a minute to even recognize, let alone understand. She has no time for games when there are threats to humanity on all sides to be fought, or she could be training to become better at repelling those threats. Morgan sees protecting humankind, and taking payback for the home and family the Covenant took from her, as a never-ending to-do list, and won't rest so long as there's another danger to be dealt with in all the galaxy. Her relentless dedication has earned her the respect of her teammates and fellow Spartan-IIIs in Gamma Company, but Morgan wants to see an end to conflict as much as anyone else. She'd willingly lay down her arms if only she could be sure there would never again be humans at risk of losing what she did; thus, the advantage the UNSC could hold against all adversaries by unlocking the secrets of Forerunner technology is ideal. Biography Early Life and Conscription In 2539, Miridem's colonial government was wracked by scandal and corruption. As one of the furthest Inner Colonies, the planet had been mandated by the to provide asylum for millions of refugees from worlds glassed by the advancing . After a decade living with and shouldering the economic burden of nigh as many homeless aliens as citizens, however, the act had turned from noble humanitarian effort to unrest among native colonists. Thus, when news broke of housing and immigration officials embezzling UEG grants to provide for refugees, public outrage exploded planetwide. Despite her father's part in the political turbulence as Minister of Frontier Development, Morgana Yvette Chevalier was born entirely unaware of this and grew with her every need provided for. Learning shyness as her loving but busy parents rebuked her ploys for attention, Morgana spent most of her time under the auspices of a private tutors and by the age of five displayed a gifted intellect. Training and Augmentation Battle of Earth Aboard Themistocles Aboard Infinity Disaster Personality and Traits Morgan was a classic example of a SPARTAN-III; a stoic, capable soldier, driven by the loss of her family to seek justified vengeance on an alien menace. Though she fought alongside Separatist Sangheili during the Battle of Earth with mixed feelings, her grudge endured and led her to continue serving in the UNSC when given the option to retire following the war's end. More than even the Covenant, however, Morgan hated being made fun of, something that began in her first meeting with teammate Dyne-G217. Her aversion to such embarrassment made her wary and eventually devoid of most humor, and cautious, approaching her every task in training and the field with painstaking precision. In time, it became her greatest asset, Morgan's organizational ability allowing her to excel as Gamma Company's preeminent artillery coordinator. But, while she longed to put that skill to use in a position of authority, it could also lead her to see people as simply parts of a machine, and proved detrimental to her capacity for leadership. Thus, it stung her pride when the rank of team leader passed to the far more lax Kodiak, with whom she constantly butted heads. Determined to do things properly in the ways they'd been taught, Morgan sometimes disregarded his orders to attempt overcoming obstacles herself, only to find herself overwhelmed on her own. Embarrassed all the more when by failure, she nonetheless sought the strength she perceived in taking on tasks alone, looking to the example of the SPARTAN-IIs, each of whom was a force to be reckoned with in their own. After Commander Ambrose's intervention, however, she was shown even her heroes were most effective when working as a team, and grew to learn there was no shame in accepting the help her friends willingly offered. Rewarded with the unofficial rank of Machete's nominal second-in-command, she learned by graduation to appreciate Kodiak's more compassionate style of leadership and functioned efficiently as an executive officer. Weapons and Armor * Undergoing a number of design upgrades after Alpha Company's destruction, the Mark II endured long enough to be issued to both Beta and Gamma Companies. Morgan and the rest of Gamma spent the later years of their training learning to best make use of the SPI's stealth properties granted by its null-signature profile and surface layer of . While a third iteration was being developed, it never materialized, and Machete Team was deployed wearing the Mark II through the first days of the Battle of Earth. * The first sets of Mark V armor were introduced in , but were swiftly replaced by a second version with perfected energy shielding and AI integration systems in , and recalled to storage under Ryu Base in Tokyo to be scrapped for valuable materials. Here, they were discovered by Lieutenant Coney during the Battle of Japan and authorized for Team Machete. Morgan spent most of the time they had to assemble their suits researching the strengths of each variant before choosing a set of plates and helmet to suit her abilities as an artillery coordinator, allowing her to guide mortars carried by the team, long-range artillery, or even close air support with frightening accuracy. * Swift, accurate, and single-shot so as not to waste ammunition in spread bursts, ’s specialized scout rifle was perfectly-tailored to Morgan's preferences. Designed specifically with a larger and heavier frame to accommodate Spartans where its smaller predecessor had fallen out of favor with other branches, Morgan used the custom-tooled scopes and optics available to the weapon to aid in range-finding for the artillery strikes she called in, leaving the job of mopping up scattered survivors easy for her DMR. Notes and References *Morgana was inspired by Tenel Ka of the Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights series, a killer example of an ice queen who eventually fell in love with a boy with an affinity for bad jokes. Category:Ahalosniper Category:SPARTAN Category:Gamma Company Category:ZOD Characters